Nie potrzeba słów/Transkrypt
:Sweetie Belle: Hej, Apple Bloom, Rarity sprzątała w swoim sklepie i patrz co znalazła, stare kostiumy z pokazu talentów. :Scootaloo: Mogłyby nam się jeszcze przydać, jakbyśmy chciały zrobić przedstawienie albo musiały szybko uciekać w przebraniu klaunów. :Apple Bloom: Proszę bardzo, Big Mac. :Scootaloo: Łoooł, masz na tym wozie mnóstwo jabłek. :Apple Bloom: Wieziesz kolejną dostawę do wioski Starlight? :Big McIntosh: Yy, tak. :Sweetie Belle: Do tej wioski to się strasznie długo idzie, prawda? :Big McIntosh: Yy, tak. :Apple Bloom: Ostatnio często tam bywasz, to piąty raz w tym tygodniu. :Big McIntosh: Yhyhyhy, ta-tak. :Apple Bloom: Dobra, to papa. Jakie jeszcze kostiumy przywiozłaś Sweetie Belle? :Scootaloo: Zwariowałaś? W takim momencie nie będziemy rozmawiać o kostiumach. :Apple Bloom: W jakim momencie? :Scootaloo: Twój brat najwyraźniej coś ukrywa. Widziałyście jak on się zachowywał? :Sweetie Belle: Tak. Zaczerwienił się jak powiedziałaś, że często bywa w dawnej wiosce Starlight. :Scootaloo: Jestem pewna, że coś jest na rzeczy. Może być tylko jeden powód, dla którego ktoś miałby jeździć tak daleko i tak często. :Apple Bloom: ...i on ucieka od tego zapachu. :Znaczkowa Liga: śmiech :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – Nie potrzeba słów :Scootaloo: Może on jest szpiegiem, który ma za zadanie pokonać złoczyńcę swoją tajną bronią, armatą jabłkową? :Apple Bloom: Nie, to nie ma sensu. Raczej chodzi o te brokuły. :Sweetie Belle: Może go zapytamy? :Scootaloo: Widziałyście jak on się wcześniej dziwnie zachowywał, myślę że nie powie nam prawdy. Fajnie by było potajemnie zbadać tę sprawę. Mamy super kostiumy. Jestem agentka tęczowa. :Sweetie Belle: A ja to tajemniczy okularnik, bibliotekarz z tajemniczą przeszłością. :Apple Bloom: Ja będę pirackim szpiegiem. Arrr, szpiratem. :Apple Bloom: Uwaga, okręt opuszcza port. :Scootaloo: Ha? :Apple Bloom: Big Mac odjeżdża. Jak chcemy go śledzić, musimy pędzić. Teraz. :Big McIntosh: gwizda :Apple Bloom: Idzie Big Mac. Musimy udawać jabłka. :Sweetie Belle: Co? Jak? :Sweetie Belle: Kim jest ten kucyk? :Scootaloo: Daj popatrzeć. Nie znam jej. Niepotrzebna mi ta lornetka, przecież nikogo tu nie znam. :Apple Bloom: To musi być Sugar Belle. Applejack opowiadała mi o jej cukierni. Przypuszczam, że to ona zamawia te jabłka. :Sweetie Belle: Nie dzieje się nic podejrzanego. :Scootaloo: Żartujesz? Przecież chcemy zostać szpiegami, a żaden znany mi szpieg nie rozwiązał tak szybko zagadki. :Sweetie Belle: Hmmm, a ilu szpiegów znasz? :Scootaloo: To nie ma znaczenia. Najważniejsza sprawa teraz to rozpoznać teren. Chodźcie za mną. :Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle: Mhmm. :Apple Bloom: Łoa, ona musi uwielbiać jabłka. :Sweetie Belle: Po co jej aż tyle? Piecze największą szarlotkę w Equestrii? :Sugar Belle: Dziękuję, że przyjeżdżasz z tak daleka, Big Mac. :Big McIntosh: śmiech :Sugar Belle: To fajnie, że znowu się spotykamy. :Big McIntosh: Yy, tak, śmiech :Sugar Belle: Kiedyś piekłam tylko te nudne babeczki, a teraz dzięki twoim jabłkom robię różne pyszne słodkości: szarlotkę, jabłka w cieście, gofry jabłkowe, jabłka w karmelu, karmelową szarlotkę wzdycha. Chciałabym mieć więcej miejsca, żeby móc je wystawiać. Na tych blatach niewiele się mieści. :Apple Bloom: Ja wam mówię, ten kucyk naprawdę kocha jabłka. :Sweetie Belle: Albo Big Maca. :Apple Bloom i Scootaloo: Ha? :Sweetie Belle: Popatrzcie. :Sugar Belle i Big McIntosh: się zakłopotani :Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle, ty masz rację. Myślę, że mój brat się zakochał! :Sweetie Belle: Ćśś. :Apple Bloom: Pss, Big Mac! Ligi Pamiętajcie, mój brat jest bardzo nieśmiały i pewnie będzie się wstydził do tego przyznać. Postarajmy się go nie speszyć. Hej, Big Mac, to ja, Apple Bloom. :Big McIntosh: Tak. :Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo: My też jesteśmy. :Big McIntosh: Mhmm. :Apple Bloom: Chciałabym ci zadać jedno bardzo osobiste pytanie i bardzo cię proszę o szczerą odpowiedź. szeptem Czy ty zakochałeś się w Sugar Belle? :Big McIntosh: Tak. :Scootaloo: Łatwo poszło. :Apple Bloom: O jacie, ale super, mój brat po raz pierwszy się zakochał. :Scootaloo: Po raz pierwszy? No a co z Cheerilee? :Sweetie Belle: To się nie liczy, kiedy ktoś komuś poda eliksir miłości, prawda? :Big McIntosh: Nie. :Apple Bloom: Mój brat się zakochał, mój brat się zakochał, mój brat się zakochał. Zaraz, czy Sugar Belle wie, co do niej czujesz? :Big McIntosh: E-e. :Apple Bloom: No to musisz jej powiedzieć. :Big McIntosh: się :Sweetie Belle: Ty też się jej pewnie podobasz. No wiesz, ciągle zamawia jabłka, żeby móc cię widywać. :Big McIntosh: Tak myślicie? :Scootaloo: No oczywiście, ale żeby mieć pewność, powiedź jej. :Big McIntosh: Okej. :Scootaloo: Idź do niej, Big Mac! :Big McIntosh: głęboki oddech :do drzwi :Feather Bangs: Hej, dziewczyno, kiedy pisałem wiersze nad stawem, ujrzałem te kwiaty, one są tak piękne, jak ty. :Sugar Belle: Ooo, dzięki, Feather Bangs. :Big McIntosh: nosem :Scootaloo: Ee, czy można mieć w sercu miejsce dla dwóch kucyków? Bo prawdopodobnie Big Mac nie jest jedynym, który podoba się Sugar Belle. :Apple Bloom: Hej, Big Mac, dokąd idziesz? :Big McIntosh: Do domu. :Sweetie Belle: Nie pozwól, żeby ten Feather stanął ci na drodze do miłości. :Scootaloo: Musisz go pokonać. :Apple Bloom: W czym on jest lepszy od ciebie. :Big McIntosh: W tym. :Feather Bangs: Ups, te piłki są jak ty, zawsze cię złapię jeśli upadniesz. :Swooning Ponies: wzdychają :Scootaloo: Na serio? Taki tekst? :Big McIntosh: Ona mnie nie wybierze. :Apple Bloom: Wybierze cię, bo my ci pomożemy. :Big McIntosh: Żadnych eliksirów! :Znaczkowa Liga: śmiech :Apple Bloom: Nie martw się Big Mac, dostałyśmy wtedy nauczkę. :Scootaloo: Tak i już nigdy tego nie powtórzymy. :Sweetie Belle: A ja nawet mam plan jak to zrobić. Kiedy byłam młodsza, czytałam mnóstwo bajek. :Scootaloo: Kiedy byłaś młodsza, he? :Sweetie Belle: No, ja byłam młodsza jadąc tutaj. To długa droga. Jak będziemy wzorować się na książce to można liczyć na szczęśliwe zakończenie. :Apple Bloom: A może to? :Sweetie Belle: Ratowanie kucykowej damy w opałach. Doskonałe. Oczywiście musimy improwizować bez smoka. :Apple Bloom: Ha, szkoda, że nie ma Spike'a, chociaż groźny to nie jest. :Znaczkowa Liga: śmiech :Scootaloo: To co robimy? Czekamy aż Sugar Belle znajdzie się w niebezpiecznej sytuacji? :Apple Bloom: Albo... same ją spowodujemy. :Big McIntosh: przełyka :Apple Bloom: Dobrze. Scootaloo tak na niby kradnie torbę Sugar Belle, wtedy wpadasz ty i ją ratujesz, gotów? :Big McIntosh: Nie. :Sweetie Belle: Spokojnie, staniesz się bohaterem, bo w bajkach dziewczyna oddaje rękę swojemu wybawcy. :Big McIntosh: Ymm, hmm. :Sugar Belle: Och, ratunku, na pomoc! :Feather Bangs: To twój cukier, cukierku. Ale nie jest tak słodki hehehe, jak ty. :Swooning Ponies: wzdychają :Sugar Belle: Dziękuję, Feather. :Apple Bloom: Ten złotousty kucyk ukradł nasz ratunek, a prawie by się udało. :Big McIntosh: Tak. :Sweetie Belle: Ale nie możemy dać za wygraną. Big mac, czy jesteś gotów na wszystko? :Big McIntosh: Ooo tak. :Big McIntosh: O nie. :Sweetie Belle: Nie bój się. To jest bardzo romantyczne obudzić swoją wybrankę z zaczarowanego snu magicznym pocałunkiem. Widzisz? Odchodzą ku zachodowi słońca. :Znaczkowa Liga: wzdychają :Apple Bloom: Nie ma tu Feather Bangsa? :Scootaloo: Spokojnie, teren jest czysty. :Apple Bloom: Teraz albo nigdy, Big mac. :Big McIntosh: Yyy zdenerwowany. :Sugar Belle: przestraszona :Feather Bangs: Moja droga, ciężko pracowałaś cały dzień. Pozwól, że potraktuję cię jak księżniczkę, którą jesteś. :Big McIntosh: parska :Swooning Ponies: wzdychają :Sweetie Belle: Hej, ten odjazd ku zachodowi słońca to była nasza metafora! :Scootaloo: No dobra, dość już tego. Feather Bangs ma wyczucie czasu i dobry fryz, ale zobaczymy jak mu pójdzie śpiewanie. :Big McIntosh: C-c-co takiego? :Apple Bloom: No jasne, to jest naprawdę świetny pomysł. :Sweetie Belle: Każdej historii miłosnej towarzyszy jakaś romantyczna piosenka. Big Mac, musisz napisać piosenkę dla Sugar Belle. :Big McIntosh: Tak. :Apple Bloom: Śmiało Big Mac. :"Swoon Song": Feather Bangs to wielki romantyk. :"Fond Feather": Kiedy coś mówi, wyobrażam sobie, że to do mnie. :Big McIntosh: wzdycha :Apple Bloom: Odwagi, spodoba jej się, zobaczysz, tak jak na próbie. :Big McIntosh: przełyka :Battle for Sugar Belle :Sugar Belle: Do jasnej Equestrii, co z wami jest, chłopaki? Jeśli myślicie, że takie popisy zrobią na mnie wrażenie, to najwyraźniej wcale mnie nie znacie. A teraz chciałabym, żeby wszyscy dali mi święty spokój. :Apple Bloom: Big Mac! Big mac! :Scootaloo: Ee, nie, nikt go nie widział. :Apple Bloom: Och, bardzo się martwię. Nie widziałam mojego brata tak załamanego. Big Mac! Big Mac? :Sweetie Belle: Wszystko w porządku? :Big McIntosh: Nie. :Apple Bloom: Przykro nam, że ci z nią nie wyszło. :Sweetie Belle: Nie rozumiem. Takie wielkie czyny zawsze się w bajkach sprawdzają. :Big McIntosh: Ale Sugar Belle nie jest żadną bajkową księżniczką, tylko prawdziwym kucykiem. Jest miła, pracowita i słodsza niż wszystkie ciastka w cukierni. :Apple Bloom: Już wiem! Powinniśmy zrobić coś, co jest ważne dla Sugar Belle. :Big McIntosh: Już wiem co to ma być, ale potrzebna mi wasza pomoc. :Apple Bloom: Serio? Pomimo tych naszych wpadek. :Big McIntosh: Tak, za mną. :Scootaloo: Cześć, nazywam się tajemniczy okularnik i jestem bibliotekarzem z tajemniczą przeszłością. :Sugar Belle: Oo, fajnie, jestem... zaraz, zaraz, my się chyba znamy. :Scootaloo: Yy, niemożliwe jestem tu po raz pierwszy. Mogłabyś mnie oprowadzić? :Sugar Belle: Jasne, to jest cała wieś. Tylko jedna ulica. :Scootaloo: Ooo nie, oferma ze mnie. Spokojnie, ja to wszystko pozbieram. :Sweetie Belle: Nie wiem jak długo Scootaloo jeszcze ją zatrzyma. :Scootaloo: Yy, poczekaj chwilę, może jednak pozwolisz, żebym ci odkupił torbę? :Sugar Belle: Nie trzeba, nic się nie stało. :Scootaloo: Ale... :Sugar Belle: Okej, co tu jest grane? :drzwi :Scootaloo: Aaaa! Ciastko wylądowało! Powtarzam, ciastko wylądowało! :Sugar Belle: Big Mac? Zrobiłeś mi nową ladę na ciastka? :Big McIntosh: Tak. :Sugar Belle: A do tego półki, dziękuję, że pamiętałeś. Ach mam tu dwa razy więcej miejsca na swoje desery. To znaczy, że mogę jeszcze więcej piec. Od dawna chciałam robić ciastka z kremem i drożdżówki i torty lodowe i oczywiście więcej szarlotek. O Big Mac, jestem ci wdzięczna, to jest najsłodsza rzecz, jaką ktokolwiek dla mnie zrobił. :Big McIntosh: śmiech Nie, no wiesz– :Sugar Belle: Ja też cię lubię Big Mac. :Znaczkowa Liga: wzdychają :Apple Bloom: To było niesamowicie romantyczne. :Sugar Belle: Zaraz, zaraz, ja was widziałam, dziewczynki. One cały czas były z tobą? :Apple Bloom: Jestem siostrą Big Maca, a to moje przyjaciółki. Przepraszamy za wszystko co się dziś zdarzyło, Sugar Belle. Big Mac nigdy sam by nie wpadł na te szalone... :Sweetie Belle: Przesadzone... :Scootaloo: Czasami żałosne... :Apple Bloom: ...pomysły, żeby zrobić na tobie dobre wrażenie. Ale wyciągnęłyśmy nauczkę. Być romantycznym to nie znaczy zaimponować komuś, tylko zrobić coś, co jest ważne i wyjątkowe dla kucyka, którego koch– ekh, ekh, bardzo lubisz. :Sweetie Belle: Ee, Apple Bloom? Już wystarczy. :Sugar Belle i Big McIntosh: śmiech :Feather Bangs: Sugar Belle! wokalizuje :Scootaloo: Sorka, Feather, odrobinę się spóźniłeś. :Apple Bloom: Tak, Sugar Belle już wybrała swojego kucyka. :Sweetie Belle: Nie martw się, przecież masz tu trzy oddane wielbicielki. Stoją tam. :Swooning Ponies: wzdychają :Feather Bangs: śmiech Co mam im powiedzieć? :Apple Bloom: Ee, ty nas pytasz o radę? :Feather Bangs: Umiem machać grzywą, pisać wiersze, żonglować, ale tak normalnie z kimś porozmawiać... boję się tego prawie tak jak samotności. Pomożecie mi? Proszę. :Apple Bloom: Jeny, co o tym myślicie? :Scootaloo: Wystarczy trochę go podszkolić w temacie nawijania. Poza tym myślę, że Big mac nie chciałby jeszcze stąd odjeżdżać. :Sweetie Belle: To do dzieła. :Apple Bloom: Feather Bangs, my Znaczkowa Liga... :Znaczkowa Liga: Jesteśmy do usług. śmiech :Feather Bangs: śmiech :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Hard_to_Say_Anything Kategoria:Transkrypty 7 sezonu